


four tercets for four hosts

by nervousbakedown



Series: pod save poetry [2]
Category: Crooked Media RPF
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-10-30 02:28:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 77
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17820071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nervousbakedown/pseuds/nervousbakedown
Summary: guess who's who!





	four tercets for four hosts

**i.**

There are several monsters I've slain  
with a hand-forged iron sword  
while no one was paying attention. 

 

 

 

 **ii.**

You can’t kill me!  
I will reanimate on this stage  
at this exact time next Thursday.

 

 

 

**iii.**

The worst things in the world are  
a philosophy degree, a broken guitar string,  
and an ache that just won’t go away. 

 

 

 

 **iv.**

No, I’m not the director  
My brother is the actor, actually  
Me? I could never control my face


End file.
